


Stars Out Of The Blue

by Christoph, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в понедельник утром Крис случайно уронил Стэна с хэлликэриера на съёмках, и это был худший момент в его жизни. Вечер понедельника стал лучшим. Несомненно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars Out Of The Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513229) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Примечания/Предупреждения: первый поцелуй, хёрт/комфорт, тонны флаффа (реально тонны. вас предупредили)  
> Название взято из “For You” Дина Мартина, поскольку Себастьян является фанатом эпохи “Крысиной стаи”  
> Сведения о детстве Себастьяна и о его любви к чернике почерпнуты автором из одного из интервью Стэна. Информация о панических атаках Эванса также основывается на том, что он говорил в своих интервью.  
> Автор не говорит на румынском, так что все фразы, встречающиеся в тексте, переведены с помощью Google translate

Крис Эванс случайно сбросил Себастьяна Стэна с разбитого хелликэриера в понедельник утром. И это был худший момент в его жизни.  
Вечер понедельника был лучшим. Несомненно. Самым лучшим.  
После следующего утра. Потому что утром Крис проснулся в постели Себастьяна, ощущая, как волосы Стэна щекочут его щёку, и чувствуя привкус черники на губах, и это было вполне себе реальностью.  
А вышло это так.  
В понедельник они снимали сцену в лос-анджелесской студии, ну знаете, холодный воздух и жизнерадостные зелёные декорации. Они бежали по бутафорской балке, обмениваясь ударами и следя за камерами. На полу лежали маты, на случай, если кто-то поскользнётся, но Крис несколько нервничал, поскольку успел потрогать один из них, и ему показалось, что они недостаточно упругие для своего предназначения. Стоило, конечно, сказать об этом, но он надеялся, что они хотя бы зафиксированы, в конце концов, им с Себастьяном просто нужно не падать, с чем они пока успешно справлялись.  
Себастьян ухмыльнулся, стягивая маску, чтобы немного отдышаться. Подкинул в воздух свой любимый облегчённый нож. Поймал не глядя.  
— Позёр, — фыркнул Крис и получил в ответ заговорщическую улыбку.  
— Завидуй молча.  
— У меня есть щит.  
— А у меня крутая бионическая рука.  
— Твоя крутая бионическая рука требует — напомни — три бутылки смазки и четырёх помощников, чтобы её надеть?  
— Волшебный опыт для всех, кто имеет к этому отношение, — Себастьян посмотрел на него своими широко распахнутыми удивительными глазами. Лёгкий налёт восточно-европейского произношения, мурлыкающие слоги, растянутые и чувственные. То, как они сглаживались после всех лет в Штатах, только добавляло к общей соблазнительности: волшебные нотки, то появляющиеся, то исчезающие, словно тончайший шёлк на ветру.  
Крис сглотнул и выдавил.  
— По крайней мере, я могу выбраться из своего костюма меньше чем за сорок пять минут.  
Да, не самый остроумный ответ, но его сбил с толку голос Себастьяна.  
— И что, такая быстрота неплохо помогает тебе в жизни? — выгнул бровь Стэн.  
— Не надо, — отозвался Крис. — Ты этого не хочешь. Я могу уложить тебя на лопатки, и не заставляй меня это доказывать.  
— Да, пожалуй, ты можешь, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян, слегка покраснев, видимо, понял, что дразнил Криса. — Прости. Я больше не буду спрашивать о твоей... быстроте.  
Было что-то, что Крис уже замечал в нём раньше, и он задумывался, могло ли это измениться, коль скоро Себастьян ко второму фильму стал частью Марвел-семьи. Похоже, что нет. Себастьян улыбался каждому заразительной улыбкой, полной неверящего восторга, подыгрывал каждой шутке и каждой сплетне о нём, постоянно — но не проявлял особой инициативы сам.  
Крису почти удалось добраться до причины. Это не была замкнутость или застенчивость, вовсе нет, Себастьян никогда не стеснялся, если была такая возможность, как, например, сейчас, подкалывая его. И это не низкая самооценка, хотя он и думал, что здесь есть что-то такое. Себастьян страстно любил свою роль, и мог часами говорить о своём персонаже, но менял тему, если начинали расхваливать его игру. И это вовсе не интроверсия, Себастьян мгновенно загорался, стоило обратиться к нему, неважно, за тем, чтобы пойти вместе рисовать взбитыми сливками смайлики на крыльях Маки, или приглашая на ужин в баре неподалёку. И даже не в языковом барьере дело, Себастьян говорил по-английски лучше, чем Крис, результат, как он сам легкомысленно сказал однажды, безрассудного полного погружения в американскую культуру сразу после прибытия.  
Безрассудного. Неожиданный выбор слова, подумал тогда Крис. Особенно для того, кто всегда так тщательно обдумывает каждый свой выбор.  
Однажды Себастьян обронил в интервью, позволив упоминание о детстве в коммунистической стране: разумеется, нам не позволяли выезжать за границу.  
И разумеется, они это сделали. Себастьян и его мама. Как-то. История, которую Крис не знал. Но Себастьян был здесь.  
Стэн продолжал улыбаться, хотя за этой улыбкой и скрывалась тень беспокойства, не обиделся ли Крис, раз замолчал.  
— Извини, я правда ничего такого...  
— Ты напрашиваешься на то, чтобы я пробрался в твой номер и привязал тебя скотчем к кровати, — подхватил Крис. — Или наполнил все твои бутылки для воды водкой. Или напихал в твой трейлер разозлённых кур.  
— Это такая типичная американская месть? Куры?  
— Эй, и такое бывает. Я знал одного парня.  
Себастьян уставился на него с открытым ртом, а потом просто тряхнул головой.  
— Куры...  
— Смотрю, против водки ты не возражаешь.  
— А что, по-твоему, в них уже налито?  
— Ха. Она как минимум разбавленная.  
— А ты пьёшь отвратительное пиво, — сказал Себастьян, и это прозвучало как «у тебя напрочь отсутствуют вкусовые рецепторы», но его светлые голубые глаза стали гораздо счастливее, так что Крис решил считать это победой и не слишком задумываться над тем, как заколотилось его собственное сердце.  
— Ты...  
— Ребята! Вы собираетесь отыграть сцену или мы зовём дублёров?  
— Прости! — крикнул Себастьян Джо Руссо, за секунду, чем Крис смог ответить. Пока он надевал маску, их взгляды встретились. Себастьян улыбался.  
Это нечестно, такая улыбка. Не такая, как его искусственные улыбки, очаровательно широкие, изгибающие его губы с манящим весельем. Тоньше. Спокойнее. Интимная, удивлённая и странно мечтательная, словно у вдовца, касающегося буквы в написанном любимой рукой письме, словно у человека, познавшего тайную сладость боли.  
Крис понимал, что пялится. Он просто не мог оторвать взгляд. Он был совершенно уверен, что влез куда не надо — этот взгляд был чересчур интимным, слишком откровенным даже без особого контекста — но он совершенно потерялся в нём. В этих глазах.  
Себастьян покраснел и отвёл взгляд. Момент был потерян. И они снова превратились в супер-солдат, чтобы сыграть свои роли.  
Крис отрабатывал сцену. Но его мысли витали где-то далеко. Возвращались к этой улыбке.  
Он никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда. Никогда не верил в единственный волшебный момент озарения.Он верил в любовь, разумеется, но всегда считал, что она должна стать комфортной, как любимая пара джинсов — не новёхонькие и хрустящие, а надёжные и отлично севшие со временем. Да, он не слишком хорош в метафорах, он предупреждал.  
И он не влюблялся легко. Никогда не влюблялся. Да, он заботился о людях, конечно же. Глубоко, даже серьёзно, но любовь...  
Он видел, как его друзья находят свои половинки, наблюдал за свадьбами, партнёрствами и легкомысленными итрижками на одну ночь как за головокружительным водоворотом. Он знал, что существуют такие дикие безудержные эмоции, в теории. Но сам никогда их не испытывал. И начинал думать, что не испытает, просто потому, что это он, и однажды он женится на ком-нибудь, кто будет разделять его интересы и сможет выносить его присутствие рядом, и с кем он сможет быть терпимым в ответ, и это будет что-то вроде соседа по комнате, возможно, с добавлением секса в качестве бонуса, и всё будет в порядке. Они будут друзьями.  
И только что он подумал «очаровательный» о рте Себастьяна Стэна.  
И раздумывал, не отправить ли ему картинку с курицей, просто чтобы увидеть, как он улыбнётся.  
Если и существует подходящий момент для переворачивающего жизнь открытия о красоте кое-чьего партнёра по съёмкам, то явно не перед съёмкой эмоционально тяжёлой сцены драки с вышеупомянутым партнёром.  
Прекрасным, необычайно сложным, удивительным и очень мужественным партнёром. О Господи.  
Крис никогда, учитывая его только что развеянные предрассудки о любви, не критиковал никого по обе стороны от метафорической изгороди разделения полов. Он предпочитал открытую калитку. И надеялся, что влюбится — если вообще влюбится — в личность, независимо от пола.  
Себастьян идеально играл перед камерой роль молодого измученного проблемами парня-гея. Крис, обескураженный, пришёл к выводу, что понятия не имеет, гей ли Себастьян, или просто настолько хорош.  
Хмм. Должно быть, был в этом ключ к нему самому, во всех этих вечера, которые он потратил, выискивая все без исключения сцены с Себастьяном, страстно целующим мужиков, а потом одержимо их просматривая... в исследовательских целях, придумал он рациональное объяснение. Чтобы понять, как его партнёр вживается в каждую, в любую роль. Без рубашки, если возможно.  
Пожалуй, ему стоило догадаться, что так будет. Так и было.  
— Крис? Всё нормально? — Себастьян снова выглядел взволнованным. И даже сквозь маску, даже обеспокоенный, этот голос обжигал, настоящий синоним секса, тягучий акцент путался в слоге его имени, окутывая бархатом согласные.  
— Нормально, — выдавил Крис, в горле по непонятным причинам пересохло. — Я в порядке.  
— Ладно, тогда... — «я знаю, что нет», говорил тон его голоса, но Себастьян не спрашивал. Не настаивал. Не наделял вопрос излишней интимностью.  
Внезапно Крис почувствовал желание приблизиться к нему. Коснуться. Пообещать: да, ты можешь, можешь спросить что угодно, всё, что хочешь знать, всегда...  
Что угодно?  
Всегда?  
Да.  
Он перевёл дыхание. Надо выпустить это. Да.  
И он шагнул ближе по серому пластику бутафорского хэлликэриера. Сокращая дистанцию, которую установил между ними.  
— Извини.  
Аквамариновые озёра на лице Себастьяна стали ещё голубее от удивления. Крис подумал, что они не привыкли к таким словам, и тут же отогнал невесть откуда взявшийся укол злости от этой мысли.  
— Я просто отвлёкся. Это не твоя вина. Мы уже хороши, а будем потрясающими, идёт?  
Он ждал. И Себастьян, спустя пару ударов сердца, кивнул. Его глаза оттаяли, и хотя маска скрывала улыбку, она была реальной.  
— Угощу тебя водкой после этого.  
— Идёт, — отозвался Крис, — если разрешишь угостить тебя ужином. Я имею в виду, в настоящем ирландском пабе, где-нибудь поблизости должен быть такой, это же Лос-Анджелес, здесь есть всё, — и в этих глазах заплясали черти.  
Снизу закричал Джо:  
— Вставайте на грёбаные метки, или клянусь, я больше никогда не позволю вам двоим самим сниматься в трюках!  
— Приступим, — сказал Себастиан, и Крис ответил «да», и понимал, что говорит «да» сразу всему, ужину и сцене, и потере собственного сердца. Он не знал, слышно ли это в его голосе, но взгляд Себастьяна задержался на нём на секунду дольше, прежде чем они начали двигаться. А сердце Криса тяжело забилось в его груди.  
Первый дубль прошёл хорошо. Хотя, нет. «Хорошо» — это преуменьшение. Первый дубль был выдающимся. Как и все последующие. На полпути Джо решил, что стоит сорвать маску, чтобы показать больше лица Себастьяна, и Крис не мог винить его за это решение. Он тоже хотел видеть побольше Себастьяна.  
Он хотел видеть Себастьяна всегда.  
Они прошли сцену ещё раз. И ещё.  
Они с Себастьяном двигались вместе естественно и хореографично, создавая химию, они падали с совершенной синхронностью, плавно и легко, и он знал, что они хороши, чертовски хороши, и знал, что Себастьян тоже это знает, по тому, как его сияющие радостью глаза встречались с ним между дублями. Действительно. Это как полёт. Вместе, поймав момент.  
Себастьян определённо был великолепен. Каждый дубль был поразителен, и Крис наслаждался происходящим. Редкие реплики Себастьяна сияли ярче лесного пожара, и они были совершенно не нужны, его глаза говорили сами, в них была вся ненависть Баки Барнса, его решительность и потерянное замешательство, внезапные смущающие желания...  
Крис мог только не останавливаться, бросаясь в схватку с тем же остервенением. Он был в ужасе.  
Они сняли шесть отличных дублей — он знал, что они превосходны, был уверен в этом до мозга костей, его профессионализм и его ощущения говорили об этом. Себастьян тоже считал, что они великолепны: когда Крис бросил взгляд в его сторону, тот же восторг отражался в его глазах, полуопущенных ресницах, морщинках в уголках глаз и изгибе брови. Словно им всегда было предназначено сделать это, быть здесь, на площадке вместе в апрельский полдень.  
В очередной раз растерявшийся Крис почти пропустил тот момент, когда Джо крикнул:  
— Отлично, ещё дубль, просто на всякий случай.  
Себастьян, сосредоточенный на сто процентов, уже двигался. Крис тоже двинулся, но задержался, на несколько слишком долгих секунд, хореография была нарушена, и он сделал очередной шаг вдоль фальшивой опорной балки, стараясь догнать, Себастьян попытался компенсировать это и приблизиться, и оказался на неверной позиции —  
— нога Криса ударила его под прямым углом в живот. Себастьян, потрясённый и лишённый воздуха, споткнулся, потерял баланс —  
— и упал с балки —  
— ударившись о маты внизу. Сильно. Даже не попытавшись сгруппироваться.  
Крис определённо будет помнить каждую ужасающую деталь этого момента вечно. Тупой удар его собственной ноги о грациозное тело. Мягкий выдох, с которым воздух вышел из лёгких. Изумление в голубых глазах.  
Глухой стук тела, ударившегося о слишком твёрдые маты.  
Он не помнил, как спрыгнул вниз. Не заметил острую боль в колене, когда неудачно приземлился, поскользнувшись на неровном полу.  
Себастьян не двигался. Продолжал не двигаться. Ужасающе не двигался.  
Он лежал на спине — о Господи, он упал на спину, на позвоночник, что если — голова повёрнута набок. Тёмные волосы упали на глаза.  
Он не дышал. Грудь не поднималась.  
Крис упал на растревоженное колено рядом с ним.  
— Себастьян, — сказал кто-то, — нет, очнись, пожалуйста, прости меня, прости, — Крис отстранённо отметил, что это его собственный голос, искажённый до неузнаваемости. Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста.  
Он коснулся Себастьяна. Бесполезно. Где-то вдалеке бежали наперегонки парамедики. Джо и Энтони Маки тоже рванули к ним.  
Мир застыл. Хрупкий, замерший на грани от того, чтобы рассыпаться на осколки.  
Себастьян распахнул глаза за завесой тёмных волос. Попытался вдохнуть. Его глаза расширились в панике.  
— О Господи — чёрт, нет, не двигайся, просто — лежи спокойно, всё в порядке, всё будет хорошо, — он просто говорил. Он не знал. Он молился пр себя. Если он будет молиться достаточно искренне, Вселенная смилостивится, и всё будет хорошо. — С тобой всё будет в порядке, просто расслабься, лежи спокойно...  
Себастьян снова закрыл глаза. Его лицо побелело.  
Крови не было, по крайней мере, Крис не видел, но это ничего не значило. Повреждения мозга. Повреждения позвоночника. Себастьян не двигался. И старался вдохнуть.  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Крис, и его голос споткнулся и задрожал, он сжал обе руки Себастьяна своими, продолжая шептать, — я здесь, я не позволю тебе уйти, ты должен дышать, не уходи, я не потеряю тебя, я не могу, пожалуйста, пытайся, пожалуйста, дыши со мной, я буду дышать с тобой и не дам тебе...  
Себастьян вдохнул, кашляя и хватая воздух, дрожа всем телом от облегчения.  
— Слава Богу, — выдохнул Крис и заплакал.  
Себастьян вдохнул. Выдохнул. Попытался что-то сказать.  
— Не... не говори... пожалуйста.. прости меня, я так виноват, я...  
— Крис... — слабый выдох, но Себастьян пошевелился, попытался подняться на локтях, вздрагивая. — Я... в порядке... просто... воздух выбило... и приземлился неправильно... прости...  
— Что... не вздумай извиняться, о Господи! — и не двигайся, сейчас тебе помогут, ты же не хочешь оказаться в больнице, или... или... — слишком много слёз. Слишком много нерадужных перспектив. Его голос надломился.  
— Крис, — Себастьян вздохнул ещё раз, восстанавливая баланс кислорода, его руки сжались, пальцы переплелись с пальцами Криса. — Я в порядке. Я не... ранен, думаю. Ты... в порядке?  
— ...я?  
Кивок, обеспокоенный небесно-голубой взгляд, сосредоточенный на его лице. Крис предпринял ещё одну бесполезную попытку извиниться, и в этот момент наконец-то подоспели парамедики.  
Они осмотрели Себастьяна с профессиональной уверенной заботой. С приличной долей личной заботы, все любили Себастьяна, несомненно гораздо сильнее, чем он мог представить. Один из медиков коротко взглянул на Криса, но его взгляд тут же смягчился. Крис понятия не имел, что он увидел на его лице. Мог только представить.  
Медики ощупали дрожащие конечности Себастьяна, попросили его пошевелить пальцами на руках и ногах и, наконец, сесть и глубоко вздохнуть. Крис помог, придерживая за плечи. Себастьян попытался.  
— О чёрт... acest doare, mama dracului.  
Крис, окончательно запаниковавший, требовательно спросил.  
— Ты что-то сказал про Дракулу? — и повернул голову, уставившись на ближайшего парамедика. Если Себастьян бредит, если он ударился головой или...  
— Что?... о, нет, прости, — Себастьян задержал дыхание. — Это... так моя прабабушка говорила... думаю, ты бы сказал «чёрт побери», ох...  
— Не пытайся говорить. Даже о Дракуле.  
— А сейчас ты... говоришь это специально...  
— Ушиб рёбер, — констатировал доктор со стетоскопом, наконец-то пробравшись под наспех распахнутый костюм Себастьяна. — Глубокий вдох. Ещё один.  
Себастьян попытался, вздрогнул, попробовал ещё раз. Успешно. Он откинулся на плечо Криса. Тот продолжал обнимать его одной рукой, сердце колотилось так, что он удивился, как это его ещё никто не услышал.  
— Острая боль? Вот здесь?  
— Нет... не острая...  
— Скорее, тупая ноющая? — они продолжали проверку. Попросили его посидеть без поддержки, дышать глубже, ощупали шею, спину. Себастьян кивал в ответ на их расспросы. Подогнул ноги, покачнувшись.  
Крис бросился на помощь.  
— Не вставай. Без меня не надо. Куда мы идём?  
— Всё в порядке, они просто хотят удостовериться, что я могу стоять, — медики посовещались, кивнули, протягивая таблетки — таблетки? — голова Криса закружилась от смеси облегчения и опасений, он испугался, что пропустил что-то важное — и посоветовали приложить лёд и на всякий случай заехать в больницу, проверить, вдруг что-то ускользнуло от внимания. Себастьян выдавил улыбку, принял таблетки и поблагодарил так, словно и правда делал это от всего сердца.  
— Что они тебе дали?  
— Обезболивающее, полагаю... довольно сильное, — несмотря на это, Себастьян продолжал опираться о него. Крис сглотнул. Решил быть его поддержкой так долго, как ему только будет нужно.  
— Себс, — встрял Джо, — мы сняли сцену, мы молодцы, ты свободен на сегодня, согласен? Отправляйся в больницу. Послушай наших славных врачей. Езжай домой.  
Себастьян поднял голову с плеча Криса, который немедленно почувствовал себя ограбленным.  
— Ты уверен? Я могу остаться, продолжить съёмки. Если я нужен.  
Маки закатил глаза.  
— Тебе предлагают выходной, чувак, просто согласись и иди, — но выражение его лица явно говорило «ты в порядке? насколько всё плохо, я могу помочь?».  
— Я правда в порядке, — попытался возразить Себастьян, но его протест победила дрожь в голосе и окончательно низвергли скептичные взгляды собравшихся.  
— Ты будешь в порядке завтра, — объявил Джо. — Иди. Крис, нужно, чтобы ты остался, особенно, раз он уезжает, просто несколько крупных планов, ладно? Большие, чертовски героические кадры.  
Крис посмотрел на Себастьяна. Тот вдохнул несколько раз на пробу и перенёс вес на ноги.  
— Я справлюсь.  
Справится. Вероятно.  
— Я приеду. Как только закончу. А ты будешь в кровати. Со льдом на ушибе. Попроси кого-нибудь принести тебе льда, — Себастьян открыл было рот. — Не говори, что ты можешь сделать это сам. Для этого и существуют ассистенты. Они хотят, чтобы их использовали по назначению. Стив как-то сказал мне, что беспокоится, так как ты никогда ни о чём не просишь.  
— Я не могу просить... Он правда так сказал?  
— Да. Так что не огорчай его.  
Короткие предложения. Это всё, на что его хватало с этим растущим комком раздражения, желания, опасения и любви, разместившимся там, где раньше было сердце.  
— Я должен извиниться перед ним или...  
— Что я только что сказал?  
Себастьян вздохнул. Пробормотал что-то не на английском и уж точно совсем не лестное.  
— Опять Дракула?  
— Ты не хочешь этого знать.. ох, așteptați un al doilea... прости, подожди... — они остановились в дверях. Крис помог ему сесть в кресло — режиссёрское кресло, но Джо было всё равно — и навис над ним. — Медпункт? Скорая?  
— Не надо... Просто дыхание перехватило... Крис?  
— Что?  
— Спасибо.  
— О Господи, — сказал Крис, его сердце в очередной раз разбилось, — не...  
В этот момент примчался вышеозначенный ассистент, словно его имя послужило магическим вызовом, излучая восторженный энтузиазм.  
— Себастьян, там машина для тебя, и я сказал водителю остановиться возле больницы просто на всякий случай, и я уже позвонил им, так что они будут нас ждать, а потом тебя отвезут обратно в отель. И я принёс тебе подушку!  
Они оба уставились на подушку. Та была красной. И мохнатой.  
— О, — отважился Себастьян. — Спасибо, Стив. На самом деле, мне не нужно в больницу...  
Стив выглядел испуганным.  
— Ты можешь быть ранен! Это могут быть трещины толщиной с волосок! Внутренние повреждения!  
Крис наклонился ниже и прошептал:  
— Поезжай в чёртову больницу.  
— И ты туда же... ладно, хорошо. Раз ты считаешь, что нужно. Крис...  
— Я приеду, — сказал Крис, поддерживая его на каждом дюйме мучительного процесса усаживания в машину, — как только закончу. Я захочу увидеть рентген. МРТ. Что угодно.  
Это вызвало проблеск усталой улыбки: в её изгибе пряталась боль, но ласка в ней тоже была на месте, несмотря ни на что. У Криса перехватило дыхание. Даже сейчас Себастьян мог улыбаться ему.  
— Ты можешь. Да. Что угодно.  
— Это... это было ужасно... если ты пошутил.. как ты можешь шутить...  
Себастьян облизал губы. Нервно. Всё ещё улыбаясь. Надежда в этой улыбке напоминала первые робкие солнечные лучи.  
— Может, я не шутил?  
— О, — сказал Крис, нелепо, глупо, понимая, что, вероятно, он выглядит сейчас таким же ошарашенным, каким себя чувствует, ударная волна восторга только начинала закручиваться вокруг него, — о, да, да, стой, ты что делаешь, езжай в больницу, хватит со мной разговаривать, езжай, и да, я хотел сказать, да, в смысле, о Господи...  
— Видишь, — многозначительно сказал Стив, — Капитан Америка со мной согласен, — и захлопнул дверь.  
Крис помахал рукой, хотя окна в машине были наглухо тонированы. Себастьян, который не мог его видеть, опустил стекло и помахал в ответ.  
Крис смотрел вслед, пока машина не скрылась из вида. Потом сделал несколько шагов назад, намереваясь плюхнуться в режиссёрское кресло, совершенно промахнулся и растянулся на спине на полу, прямо перед дверью студии.  
Подошедший Энтони посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Ты настолько влюблённый, что я вижу маленькие мультяшные сердечки вокруг твоей головы. Как он?  
— Невероятно, — объявил Крис, позволяя своей голове упасть на холодный пол. — Восхитительно. Чудесно. Я влюблён и я ударил его так сильно, что ему нужно ехать в больницу, и он помахал мне рукой из машины. Я собираюсь навестить его попозже, я пойду в его номер, о Господи, что мне делать.  
— Встать с бетонного пола будет неплохим началом.  
— Да, спасибо. Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит на твои ноги. Это вполне вероятно. У меня бывали панические атаки перед прослушиваниями. А это хуже, чем прослушивание.  
— У тебя? Капитана Америка? ...ладно. Хм. Но, чувак, тебе просто стоит запомнить две простых вещи. Во-первых, тебя не стошнит ни на одну часть меня, никогда. И во-вторых, этот парень серьёзно влюбился в тебя. Ты вообще когда-нибудь замечал, как он на тебя смотрит? Солнце, радуга и котятки, и ещё хрен знает что. Словно он думает, что тебе просто нет равных. Он тебе лучше объяснит. По-русски, по-румынски, или ещё как.  
— Я люблю его голос, — отозвался Крис. — Мне нравится, как он говорит на румынском. Даже когда я не понимаю, что он говорит. Я люблю его. Как думаешь, он согласится со мной встречаться?  
— Чувак, подними свою задницу с пола, — вздохнул Энтони и протянул ему руку. — Ты сказал, что собираешься придти в его номер, и он сказал да.  
— Он сказал да.  
— Ага. Держи, я принёс твой щит. Хочешь швырнуть его в того, кто купил эти маты?  
— Чертовски, — ответил Крис, — как только закончим, — и позволил Энтони поднять себя на ноги, игнорируя его ухмылку, и припомнил лавину фотографий — Себастьян без рубашки, Себастьян на красной дорожке в идеально сидящих элегантных чёрных костюмах, Себастьян в цилиндре из волшебного королевства — все они оказались в его телефоне, пока он скучал в гримёрках, гардеробных и на съёмках. Он не мог думать об этих фото. Но и не мог думать о Себастьяне на больничной кровати, раненом и хрупком. Нельзя отвлекаться. Он должен закончить сцену, придётся побыть Стивом Роджерсом ещё часок, а потом он сможет идти.  
Себастьян в порядке. Улыбался, дышал, может, даже — теоретически, возможно, ожидаемо — флиртовал с ним. Не было необходимости в зловещем холодке, медленно ползущем по позвоночнику. Не было смысла в том, что каждый его мускул дрожал от острой необходимости немедленно кинуться в отель и самолично убедиться. Он гораздо лучше помог бы им обоим, если бы сейчас отправился закончить последние дубли в искусственном сиянии студийного освещения.  
Спустя бесконечные полтора часа Великих Героических Кадров, Джо возвестил волшебное «Снято!», Крис швырнул в него щит и рванул к двери.  
К тому моменту, как он переоделся, добрался до отеля, поднялся на лифте, прошёл по коридору и остановился у двери — вот этой двери, двери Себастьяна, о Господи — он начинал думать, что паническая атака способна стать реальностью. Безликий ковёр не предложил ему никакой помощи, когда Крис уткнулся в него взглядом. Самодовольные геометрические узоры расплывались перед глазами, сомневались, что он постучит.  
Он должен постучать. Он здесь. И Себастьян ждёт его. Хочет, чтобы он был здесь.  
Он здесь, и он уже обидел Себастьяна, и никогда раньше не влюблялся, что если он облажается ещё сильнее, что если Себастьян посмотрит на него и скажет спасибо за заботу, и захочет просто остаться друзьями, что если Крис ужасно ошибся, разгадывая его улыбки, что если...  
Дверь открылась. Крис подпрыгнул на полфута вверх. Едва не упал второй раз за день. Это бы впечатлило великолепного мужчину напротив. Чёрт.  
Но Себастьян улыбнулся ему. Одетый в поношенный удобные джинсы, футболку, свободную, стильную и чересчур тонкую, чтобы называться футболкой, из-под чересчур длинных штанин выглядывали белые носки. И он улыбался.  
Каким-то образом эта улыбка поймала и сгладила всё его беспокойство. Сделала всё безопасным, убаюкивая в своём сиянии. Даже несносный ковёр стал более дружелюбным.  
— Привет, — сказал Себастьян, пока Крис стоял оцепеневший и потерявшийся в его улыбке.  
— Хм, привет.  
Его похожие на горные озёра глаза сверкали. В глубине смеялись озёрные феи.  
— Ты пришёл.  
— Черника, — выдавил Крис, в тот же момент захотев ударить самого себя по лбу, и ударил бы, не будь его руки заняты.  
Глаза Себастьяна стали чуть испуганными.  
— Ананас. Мы играем? А какие правила?  
— Я имел в виду, я принёс тебе чернику. Хм. В шоколаде. Это всё, что я смог найти внизу. В сувенирном магазине. Ты как-то говорил, что любишь её. А почему ты встал? Иди ложись!  
— Нужно было открыть тебе дверь, — впрочем, Себастьян не стал возражать, когда Крис взял его за локоть и мягко отвёл к кровати. На тумбочке возле кровати обнаружился пузырь для льда. Учитывая, что выглядел он самодельным, и полное ведёрко со льдом рядом, Крис был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что Себастьян принёс всё сам. Он проглотил все бесполезные аргументы — бесперспективные, в данном случае — и сосредоточился на настоящем.  
— Больно? — он продолжил держать его за руку, усевшись рядом. Себастьян не возражал. Не показалось, чтобы он был против того, что Крис так близко. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Где твоё обезболивающее?  
— Там, — он махнул в сторону шкафа. — Мне нельзя больше в ближайшие шесть часов. И спасибо. Что... помнишь. Могу я... ты не против, если я... — его рука нависла над пакетом, собираясь открыть, и он просил, о Господи, разрешения...  
— Я купил это для тебя, — выдавил Крис, горло внезапно сжало. — Открывай чёртову чернику. И даже не пытайся угостить меня, пока сам не съешь как минимум пять штук.  
Это вызвало совсем другую улыбку, чуть пристыженную, забавную, смущённую и удивительно кокетливую.  
— Три.  
— Четыре.  
— Ладно... Я в порядке, знаешь ли, — Себастьян поднял взгляд, ловкие пальцы уже потянули пакет, открывая. — Это просто ушибы. И ты не виноват.  
Эти волшебные глаза смотрели прямо в центр всех этих эмоций. В самое сердце Криса. Которое болело, в нём эхом отдавались ушибы Себастьяна.  
— Виноват. Я растерялся. И ударил тебя.  
— Знаю, а я пытался удержаться. Как вкусно. Магазин сувениров? Это что, обычная еда для отелей? А у них ещё есть?  
— Я куплю тебе всё, что у них есть. В больнице сделали рентген? — он устроил ладонь на плече Себастьяна. Уложил его на гору удобных подушек. Со смешным красным монстром от Стива наверху. Разумеется, она была здесь, мальчик наверняка заходил. — Можно посмотреть?  
— Рентген? У меня нет копий, — Себастьян проглотил ещё одну чернику в шоколаде. Начисто облизал пальцы. Крис героически удержался от стона. Его старания облегчали уколы беспокойства. — Думаю, у Стива есть, нам придётся отправить их на студию, они хотят знать, что я не стану выдвигать иск... всё в порядке, я в порядке, в больнице ничего не нашли. Не смотри на меня так. Просто отбитые рёбра, и, кажется, они сказали что-то насчёт ушибов нескольких позвонков. На которые я приземлился. Я бы сказал, если бы было что-то серьёзное. Честное слово.  
— Приложи лёд, — Крис подобрал пакет. Замялся. — Можно мне... как...  
— О, я могу показать, так, подержи это, — Себастьян передал ему чернику. Пальцы потянули футболку. У Криса даже не было времени запаниковать до того, как его взору открылась золотистая кожа. Его сердце перевернулось в груди. Слишком много противоречивых эмоций. Головокружение.  
Себастьян без футболки был великолепен. Это неоспоримый факт, о, эти изгибы бёдер и талии, чёткие линии мышц, гладкость непозволительно роскошной кожи.  
И сейчас Себастьян был ранен. Ушиб был большим и некрасивым. Кощунственно расплывшиеся по коже болезненные фиолетово-синие пятна на животе и рёбрах. На спине не нашлось видимых следов, но последствия были, как он и сказал. Неудачное приземление и травма спины. Могло быть гораздо хуже. Реально.  
Крис сглотнул. Хотел отвести взгляд, хотел извиняться вечно, хотел, чтобы это никогда не случилось…  
— Здесь, — сказал Себастьян, потянулся за пакетиком с черникой, отставил его на тумбочку и, взяв Криса за освободившуюся руку, прижал её к своей груди. К сердцу. — Всё ещё здесь.  
Один удар. Два. Ровно. Быстро. Заполняя пустоту этого мира. Раненое и болезненное, но живое.  
И это быстрое биение не из-за травмы или беспокойства. Крис скользнул раскрытой ладонью над этим манящим ритмом. Осознавая, что это правда. Кончик каждого пальца пел об этом: раз, два, три, четыре, пять.  
— Ты в порядке, — хрипло выдохнул он. Себастьян кивнул.  
— Я в порядке.  
— И... ты сказал... что позволишь угостить тебя ужином...  
— Я бы... Я хотел бы, — под кожей вспыхнул румянец. — Я бы — если ты не возражаешь — в смысле, я знаю, что я не... ты не знаешь, что я делал, мои первые роли... и я не всегда могу выбрать правильные слова на английском, и я никогда не знал, как спросить у тебя, могу ли я тебя поцеловать — о, la naiba, ужасно вышло, я не имел в виду, что я спросил бы, я бы...  
— Почему нет? И что ты сейчас сказал, кстати?  
— Что? О чёрт, в смысле, я сказал «о чёрт». Ну, строго говоря, это переводится как «ад» или «дьявол»... в некоторой степени дружелюбный дьявол... Что означает «почему нет», я же не мог просто подойти к тебе и сказать...  
— Однажды, — прервал его Крис, — ты научишь меня самым странным своим ругательствам.  
Себастьян замолчал, оценивая его выражение лица, моргнул. Весь чёртов номер, ведёрко со льдом и черника, и смятые простыни, сияли дьявольски-дружелюбным ликованием.  
— О, — сказал Себастьян. — О. Да?  
— И я хочу тебя, — Крис неторопливо провёл пальцами по нежной коже над его сердцем. Дыхание Себастьяна сбилось. И вовсе не из-за травмы. — Я ничего о тебе не знаю, ты прав. Но я хочу узнать. Хочу вечно приносить тебе чернику в постель. Заботиться о тебе, когда тебе плохо. Или просто потому, что я хочу, и ты хочешь тоже, — он скользнул ладонью выше. Замер на линии челюсти, обхватывая его лицо, оглаживая большим пальцем скулу. Себастьян беззвучно разомкнул губы. — Я испугался как никогда за всю свою грёбаную жизнь. Пока наблюдал, как ты падаешь. Я не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы — я не мог не сказать. Не мог не попытаться.  
— Крис, — прошептал Себастьян, слегка наклоняя голову и прижимаясь к его ладони. — Ты это сделал. Сказал мне. Ты сказал, что не отпустишь меня. Что не можешь меня потерять. Я слышал.  
— Ты...  
— Мне понравилось, — голубые глаза поймали его взгляд и уже не отпустили. — Мне нравится. В настоящем времени. По-английски. Ты мне нравишься. Могу я спросить, позволишь ли ты поцеловать себя?  
— Ты можешь поцеловать меня без разрешения, — ответил Крис, — пожалуйста, — и Себастьян потянулся ближе, ладонь Криса скользнула на его затылок, путаясь в тёмных волосах, их губы сблизились, и мир растворился во вкусе черники, жаре тел, бледном смазанном пятне не до конца смытого грима возле левого глаза Себастьяна и соприкосновении губ.  
Крис ничего не требовал. Не настаивал. Себастьян всё ещё был ранен и накачан обезболивающим, несмотря на тот энтузиазм, с которым его язык прошёлся по нижней губе Криса и вылизал каждый дюйм его рта. Впрочем, поцелуй был безупречен, как бы то ни было.  
Он отстранился. Пока они целовались, казалось, прошла целая вечность. Каким-то образом они оказались лежащими на кровати, Крис почти придавил собой Себастьяна, а тот возлежал среди подушек, словно воплощение соблазна, влажные губы и сияющие глаза, обнажённая кожа и нога, обвивающаяся вокруг талии Криса. На его ключице горели отметины, розовые и яркие, рот Криса ещё помнил вкус этой кожи.  
— Ты, — лениво пробормотал Себастьян, — Sunteti sunt frumoase. Прекрасный.  
Крис рассмеялся.  
— Ты мог сказать что угодно. Оскорбить моё умение целоваться. Сказать, что у меня отвратительное дыхание. Сравнить меня с моей собакой.  
— Я назвал тебя красивым. Tu esti totul meu...  
— Ты просто придумываешь слова. Не хочешь перевести? И ты в порядке вообще? — он отвёл длинные тёмные пряди с настороженно смотрящих, но не неблагодарных льдисто-голубых глаз. Восхитился собственному жесту. Он мог это делать. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
— Я в порядке... может, устал немного. Ты останешься? — Себастьян не отвёл взгляд, делясь просьбой, но это слышалось в его голове. — Больницы... я их никогда не любил. Извини.  
За этим крылась какая-то история. Крис не стал бередить раны, выспрашивая детали. У них будет время. Он знал, что будет.  
— Я мог бы пойти с тобой. В следующий раз. Каждый раз. Не то чтобы этот следующий раз должен быть. И разумеется да. Ты действительно не хочешь объяснить мне, что ты сказал?  
— Может, позже, — Себастьян скользнул ладонью по его руке, к плечу. Крис почувствовал пробежавшую по телу дрожь. С головы до ног. Каплями расплавленного золота. — Определённо позже. Не сейчас. Не время.  
— Ты сказал «позже», — повторил Крис, — ты хочешь видеть меня позже.  
Себастьян напустил на лицо стратегическое выражение с широко распахнутыми в надежде глазами, вытянулся под ним в горе подушек. Устрашающий алый монстр Стива оказался на полу и многозначительно таращился на них.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты провёл ночь здесь. Я хочу увидеть тебя утром. Это и будет «позже». Да.  
— Да, — согласился Крис, снова целуя его, целуя везде. — Да. Черника на прикроватной тумбочке одобряла. 

Во вторник утром Крис проснулся, и первыми впечатлениями были утончённое тепло тела, стальные мускулы и спутанные тёмные волосы мужчины, с которым он разделил постель. Себастьян был всего на дюйм или около того ниже, но тоньше, они совпадали так же, как работали вместе — безупречно, совершенно, погружаясь друг в друга. Он прижался губами к шее Себастьяна сзади, к единственному участку кожи, виднеющемуся под волосами. Вкус Себастьяна — хлопковые простыни, тепло сонного тела и он сам, не поддающаяся объяснению, соблазнительная, пряно-сладкая редкость. Крис облизал губы, снова восхищённо коснулся языком кожи.  
Себастьян пошевелился, зевнул, и издал заинтересованный звук, словно сонный котёнок. Не домашняя кошка, впрочем, Крис пару мгновений перебирал варианты. Что-то более незаурядное. Необычное. Длинноногий игривый сервал. Рысь с настороженными ушами.  
— О чём ты думаешь? Ты смеёшься.  
— Ничего серьёзного, не обращай внимания. Поспи ещё. Тебе нужен отдых.  
— Я отдохнул. Ты сказал что-то про мои уши?  
— Нет!  
— Хммм, — Себастьян перевернулся, чтобы лечь лицом к нему. Нос к носу. Их дыхание смешивалось в апрельском утреннем свете. — Доброе утро. Bună dimineața. Мне очень нравится просыпаться с тобой в одной постели. Я пинался?  
— Нет, — в самом деле, Себастьян спал тихо. Совершенно никаких беспокойных раздражающих движений. — Мне тоже нравится просыпаться с тобой. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Серьёзно.  
— Серьёзно — думаю, я в порядке, — Себастьян потянулся, поморщился от боли, выругался на нескольких языках. — Больно. Но жить буду.  
— Хорошо, — он устроил обладателя безумно длинных ноги и тёмных волос в своих объятиях. Защищая. Нежно. Себастьян не возражал, просто устроил голову на плече Криса. — Хорошо.  
Его обнажённую грудь щекотало мягкое, ровное, неторопливое дыхание Себастьяна. Они оба оказались без футболок прошлой ночью, но только без них. Никаких ожиданий. Никакой спешки. Не в свете этих случайных намёков на тёмные истории. Что бы и когда Себастьян ни захотел рассказать ему, Крис будет здесь. Он всегда будет желать быть рядом.  
Между выдохом и вдохом, даже не задумавшись, что он собирается сказать, прежде чем слова сорвались с его губ, он прошептал:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Неподвижность. Тишина. Мир задрожал в смущённом удивлении.  
Но всего на мгновение. Себастьян склонил голову, улыбаясь — восхитительной беззащитной улыбкой — потянулся вперёд, целуя его глубоко, задыхаясь и смеясь. Проговорил, припечатывая каждое слово поцелуем, прижимаясь к губам Криса, утопая в каждом вдохе:  
— Te iubesc, да, конечно, всегда.  
— Это... о Господи, сделай это ещё раз, что ты творишь своим языком... это означает... ты сказал... ты сказал это, верно, потому что....  
Себастьян выдержал паузу, его глаза сияли, губы изгибались в новоприобретённой счастливой игривой улыбке. Сердце Криса разрывалось от беспомощной любви и желания, восторг переполнял его до краёв. Он молча ждал предстоящего заявления.  
— Да, — сказал Себастьян. — Я действительно сказал это. Я тоже люблю тебя, Крис Эванс. На любом языке, который я знаю — я люблю тебя.


End file.
